TUAOA: NaruHina: End of Galaxy
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Five years have passed since our heroes stopped the menace of the Einsts, now something dark is roaming the galaxy, and is up to our heroes to stop it before it strikes their home (Pairing NaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst). Rated M for extreme violence and gore. Lemon in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied, SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series, Resident Evil, Kamen Rider Franchise, Halo, Pokemon, Pokegirl, Marvel, Godzilla and Gamera. They're owned by their respected creators. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: Five years have passed since our heroes stopped the menace of the Einsts, now something dark is roaming the galaxy, and is up to our heroes to stop it before it strikes their home (Pairing NaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

**TUAOA: NaruHina: End of Galaxy**

**Whole New World?**

It has been five years since Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and his wife Uzumaki Hinata with the mysterious Bio-Mechanical Entity Tsukikage have stopped the menace of the Einst with the help Team ATX and some of the various teams of Konoha and shinobis of different countries. As Konoha was rebuilt from the brutal war with the Einst, Konohagakure now goes by the new name of Neo Konohagakure. Symbolized by the fact that Neo Konohagakure was now home to not just Konoha shinobis and soldiers but also shinobi from various major shinobi village that were also destroyed in that vicious war and left with little group of shinobi to remake their own destroyed villages. As the four great villages of Iwa, Suna, Kiri, and Kumo were completely wiped out in that war. With just their shinobi and leaders joining Konohagakure to form this new village of Neo Konohagakure.

Also a new addition was added to the village when it was finish being reconstructed. The Hokage Mountain now has the face of the Fifth and current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, added to the mountain. As it now over looks a village that's five times bigger then the previous Konohagakure. It was almost night time as the sun was setting over the peaceful village but something is going to happen that will not just rock the shinobi world but also various other worlds as well.

Xxxxxxx

Lady Tsunade was in her office of the rebuilt Hokage Tower doing one of the dreaded thing that defeated previous Hokage before her, paper work. She was busy writing her paper work as she still tried to figure out how to beat them. But she never found the answer how to beat paper work. She finished signing a damage report of the Neo Konoha Hot Springs which was again demolished by a pack of angry women trying to beat up Jiraiya for peeking on them, when she felt a presence in the room.

"Who's there?" Tsunade said as she look around her office when she look around she spotted three women standing in the center of the room. The first one was wearing pure white kimono with D-cup size breasts, which Tsunade knew is Kami. Next to Kami's right side was a nude six and half feet tall women with steel gray skin color with bust size of a large C-cup. She also had short purple hair that just reaches past her shoulder. But there were two odd things that Tsunade noticed about this woman beside the lack of clothes. The woman had glowing purple eyes and but the most shocking thing ever was that women had a tail. A tail which was long as her body and thin like a cat tail. Except on the end of the tail it was shape like a medieval mace about a half a foot in diameter in length. Tsunade was confused about this woman as she doesn't resemble any of the goddess that usually hangs around Kami.

Tsunade then look at the women on Kami's left side as the one woman look like a goddess she never seen before? The women had blonde hair that reach past her shoulder. She had kind and gentle blue eyes. Also her bust was D-cup; she also was wearing a celestial robe with some kind of moonstone bracelet on both of her arms. All Tsunade knows she doesn't know which Goddess she was supposed to remind her of.

"Hello Kami-sama, what brings you here to Neo Konohagakure?" Tsunade greeted.

"Well I need to tell you something really important Tsunade." Kami said as her tone sounded serious.

Meanwhile in another part of Neo Konoha

A couple was seen walking home to their mansion nearby a lake. The first one is a teenage boy of eighteen with blonde spiky hair with sky blue eyes and fox-like whisker mark on his face. He was wearing orange and black dress pants and shirt. With a black trench coat with a spiral symbol on it back. Black combat boots and orange gloves, also the teenager was wearing his hitai-ate like a belt. He was wearing a pair of modify goggles that look likes a visor on his head. This is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

The person next to him is a teenage girl of seventeen with indigo hair that reached past her shoulder to her waist. She also had pale lavender eyes and a moon-shape crystal on her forehead. She was dressed in similar outfit to Naruto except the dress pants were a combo shorts and mini-skirt with the mini-skirt reach her knees. As her cloths colors were lavender and white. And on the back of her white trench coat were the same symbols as Naruto. She was also wearing her hitai-ate around her neck. She also had E-cup size that almost bordered on F-cup size. This is Uzumaki Hinata, the wife of Naruto and also the Einst Goddess reborn.

The design of their hitai-ate were different from the old Konoha design. This new design had a half leaf symbol in the center. While in each corner of hitai-ate were tiny symbols of Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna which represent the union of all five villages. Naruto and Hinata were heading back to there mansion.

"So Naruto-koi what do you want to do today?" Hinata asked as she knew the one thing she wanted to do with Naruto but couldn't because of a certain pervert sage booby trapping their home with multiple video cameras.

"Well Hinata-hime I believe we might have gotten all five hundreds of those cameras in our room which only took us five years to find them all. But now we can finally complete our marriage without fear of Ero-Sennin using our sex life as some kind of reference material for his books." Naruto said as both he and Hinata made their way to their home when they were engulfed in a blue light. As they vanish from out of sight.

Meanwhile in the mansion of Naruto and Hinata

There was an eighteen year old male that look like Naruto except he had red hair and was wearing a red business man outfit with a black trench coat and a red fedora hat. This is Uzumaki Arashi, the clone of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, created from the DNA of Naruto, a red fox, and a Fire demon Garmraid. And next to him is a girl of seventeen that look just like Hinata except she had a blue skin tone, snow white hair and pale blue-green eyes. She also had a pair of sharp fangs in her mouth. Also she had an E-cup size breast that was almost borders an F-cup. This is Arashi's wife Uzumaki Yukina, the clone of Uzumaki Hinata, created from the DNA of Hinata, an Ice Maiden demon, and a vampire. Suddenly they were surrounded by a bright blue light as they too vanish as well.

Meanwhile in the underground hanger of the Diclonius Clan Compound

Inside the underground hanger as there was the ship Kurogane resting in there as there was a little floating device that looks like a sphere with a lavender colored camera eye in the center of it. This is Yoko, the security A.I of Neo Konoha. Her favorite pastime is to make the life of certain pervert a living hell. She was floating around humming a cheerful tone before she came to a stop in front of a group of three.

"Hello Gunleon." Yoko cheerfully said as she first look at a twelve ft tall golem. This golem was orange in color with white accent on some parts and the way it armor design show it was a construction type of golem as it was holding a wrench that was taller then it. It also had what looked like a folded wings on it back. It also has a weird helmet that look like it was shaped like a lion. This is Gunleon, the Construction Golem of the Diclonius Clan.

"Hello Entei." Yoko said as she turn around and look at a 10 meter tall armored knight which was red in colored and had two giant wolves skull on it shoulders. It also had a crystal on it forehead. It had one eye open showing that was similar to Arashi green eye colors. This is the Bio-Mechanical Entity Entei. It turn its head around and look down at Yoko who turns around to address the last entity.

"Hello Tsukikage." Yoko said to a 10-meter tall armored samurai with an orange color to its body and its armor and helmet had a fox like theme to it. It had one eye showing it to be a similar color to Naruto's' sky blue eyes. This is the second Bio-Mechanical entity Tsukikage. It turns it head around to look at Yoko who took notice of something.

"Ranmaru, Eva what are both you two doing down here?" Yoko scolded as a boy of eleven year old of age with purple hair and red eyes came out from behind the leg of Tsukikage, this young boy is Ranmaru.

"Sorry about that Yoko. Come on Eva you can come out now." Ranmaru said as also coming out from behind the leg of Tsukikage was an albino girl of ten years of age. This is Eva former a dangerous parasitic being known as Medius Locus but was defeated by the combine effort of Arashi, Yukina and Entei. She was given a new life without any more of her previous life.

"I'm detecting a strange energy surge?" Yoko said as suddenly both Entei and Tsukikage where engulfed in a blue light as both of them suddenly disappeared as everyone looked on in shock at what just happen.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage tower

"Okay, you're saying the women with the purple hair and tail is Moantwo, a legendary what?" Tsunade said as she was still trying to wrap her mind around this situation.

"Moantwo and this Megami-sama are beings called Pokegirl and they came from a world were their kind the Pokegirls who also shared the world with humans and another species which is almost becoming extinct now are called Pokemon. They need your help Lady Tsunade." Kami said.

"It is true, there are several beings that came from your world including another world and they are causing havoc over in my world they almost wiped out the legendary of the Pokemon breed. " Moantwo said as she was speaking through everyone's' minds.

"Okay then, let me gather up several shinobis and they will help save your world." Tsunade said when the Megami-sama giggles.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked as she was starting to have some kind of feeling that she had during the war with the Einst that something incredible weird just happen.

"We already teleported several people to our world already. They fit what we are looking for anyway. So you don't have to worry." Megami-sama said as Tsunade developed a very shocked expression on her face.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed in shock.

Meanwhile in the world of Pokemon and Pokegirl

Arashi and Yukina have landed in some kind of hideout. Both of them started looking around in this hideout, as soon they open a door inside the hang out and came upon a massive storage area with thousand of weird-looking girls with animal part to them lock in cages. All these girls were in bad condition as they look like to be beaten and some of the girls look like something worse happens to them.

"Who are you? Are both of you two another Team Trauma members coming to torture or rape us?" A women said to them as she look like a Yuki-Onna demon as she was in a cage but she wasn't wearing any clothes showing all the bruises on her body.

"What the hell in the world are Team Trauma and what happened to all of you?" Arashi said as he was kind of freaked out right now as he wasn't at Naruto's house and now he was some kind of hang out with a lot of weird-looking women that look like they were beaten and rape by some one.

"Arashi-koi I'm scared." Yukina said as she was creep out by the atmosphere of the place and she smells a lot of blood around the area.

Meanwhile with NaruHina

Both Naruto and Hinata landed in a nearby forest. The two couple help each other off the ground, Naruto and Hinata look around there surroundings. As both of them were confused on were they at.

"Naruto-koi do you know where we are?" Hinata asked as she looked around the surroundings.

"I don't know Hinata-hime." Naruto said when suddenly a canister was thrown nearby their feet as gas started seeping out of it. Soon both Naruto and Hinata pass out from the knock gas. Soon a group of twelve girls came out of hiding as they were all in the age of eighteen with D-cup size breast. They were wearing very skimpy looking military clothes as they were armed with various firearms, except the oddest thing is that they all had fox ears and tails, they came in various colors.

"Grab the Fox Lord but leave the female behind." One of the fox girls said as they all grabbed Naruto and soon started leaving off with him as they left behind a still knocked out Hinata.

Meanwhile with Tsukikage and Entei group

They landed in a town that was nearby the ocean as Tsukikage and Entei stood up as they looked around the town. They easily tower over the building as they look around their new surroundings. Tsukikage then pick up noise as it was the sound of many people running in terror. Both of them see a huge group of people as they were running past them.

"Run for your lives, the Mantis is coming." A person screamed as various people ran past the two giants as they ignored them as there live were much more important. Both of them then heard a men screaming in pain.

Both of them turn around and if they were human and not some kind of bio-mecha. Both would have thrown up at the sight that was before them. They see a group of man being devour alive by what one can describe as a pack of preying mantis like women as they were covered in some kind of potent armor, as they had two arm coming out of there shoulder that were scythe like as it was covered in blood. They had blade like harden wings on there back, with creepy bug out eyes that were solid black. They also had bug like antennas growing out of the head, they were eating the man in the most gruesome way for a man to die. They were eating his genitals first while he was still alive as they were stripping the flesh from his bones. Soon one of the Mantis took notice of Tsukikage and Entei as she then release a hissing roar as soon more Mantis Pokegirls appeared as well as they then started surrounding the two giants.

"What in the world is that thing?" One of the Mantis said as all of them were sniffing the air as they can tell both giant are some kind of living being.

"Don't know and don't care let's just eat them." another Mantis said as both Tsukikage and Entei prepare for a fight. Their pilot might not be there but these two are not helpless at all.

**Kage Bijuu Present: The Hinata Hour 2**

**Omake Files: Orochimaru's new Goal!**

In an underground lair of Otogakure Orochimaru was busy making something. A very cute little ten year old girl that had very pale skin and snake like eyes approach Orochimaru as he was almost finish on his project.

"Daddy what are you doing?" The girl asked as this cause Orochimaru to jump a little as he turn around and look at his daughter who was finishing eating a cinnamon roll as some of the icing was on her face.

"Hebihime, daddy is busy making an invention to kill someone." Orochimaru said.

"You mean Uncle Jiraiya?" Hebihime said as this cause Orochimaru to stop what he was doing.

"How did you know about Jiraiya honey?" Orochimaru asked as he was starting to have a sneaky feeling.

"Well, he visits me whenever you're not home or you're doing work and plays with me. He even gives me stuff that was created by Aunty Naga and Tsunade." Hebihime said as she holds up a adorable stuffed frog. Orochimaru's eye started twitching. Not noticing his daughter was messing with a seal that was on stuff frog.

"First you defiled my sweet innocent little sister Naga now you trying to get my sweet innocent little daughter. Jiraiya you cradle robber." Orochimaru said when his vision was block by a bright glowing light. When his vision cleared from that bright flash his precious little daughter Hebihime was gone.

"Hebihime, where are you darling?" Orochimaru cried out as he looks around his laboratory for his daughter until one thought came into his mind.

"Jiraiya, I will kill you for taking my daughter." Orochimaru scream in pure anger as he brought out his Kusanagi sword.

Meanwhile in Neo Konohagakure

Jiraiya felt a cold shiver going up his back. Jiraiya felt that Orochimaru what to kill for something he didn't do. Besides defiling Orochimaru's sister innocence as Orochimaru says. Jirayia was waiting for both Naga and Tsunade to come back as he was not wearing clothes at all except for a pair of boxers as he was going to be ready for his favorite pastime with them.

"I wonder how Orochimaru's little daughter Hebihime is doing. I hope she likes the gift I send her." Jiraiya mutter as Jiraiya enjoyed playing with the sweet innocent little daughter of Orochimaru. Jiraiya knows not to say anything about his visit to her to Orochimaru as he might take it the wrong way. When suddenly in flash of light Hebihime appeared in his lap as her clothes were severely messed up and she had icing on her face. If someone were to come in the room just now one would assume that Jiraiya just had sex with a little girl.

"This is so not going to end well." Jiraiya said when suddenly the door to the room open up as walking in was Tsunade as she decided to go back home to relieve some stress that her sake can't since what just happen today was very stressful, but she stopped when she saw the scene right in front of her. Jirayia with a little girl in his lap who had what appeared to be cum on her face and her clothes were severely messed up.

Tsunade froze and dropped her sake bottle, which shattered on the ground. Then she frowned dangerously, one that looked like if she could she would personally create a tenth circle of hell just for Jiraiya right then. "Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade I know what you're thinking, but I swear to you by all that is holy in this world that this is not what you think!" The old pervert pleaded while Hebihime just between the two adults wondering what the problem was.

"There's white stuff on her face!" Tsunade countered enraged.

Hebihime wiped off the frosting. "Yeah, it's the best part of my snack." She then licked it off her fingers.

At those words Jiraiya knew nothing he said or did could stop Tsunade from giving him what she deemed he deserved. He immediately jumped to his feet and enacted what he called the Run Like a Little Bitch Jutsu, i.e. doing exactly that. Too bad Tsunade wasn't as slow as her summons and she caught up to him with a fist to the back of his head. Which knocked out some teeth and made him collapse on the ground.

"I expect an apology once you learn the truth." Jiraiya declared, knowing she wouldn't listen to any explanation he gave.

"Why should I ever apologize to you?" Tsunade nearly shouted, clenching her fists so hard the skin was about to break.

"Talk to the girl and you'll see."

A sliver of doubt entered Tsunade's mind but she tried to ignore it, thinking she had come too far not to not punish Jiraiya for what she assumed he had done. "I'll take my chances." She stated before proceeding to pummel him like she was some sort of gamma-powered being.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: The Sequel to my first story is officially back up and this time it going over a revision as well.

Thank you Brown Phantom for Beta Reading and improving on the scene plus helping me with the Omake. You are the best buddy.

Also there not going to be a harem just because they on a world full of Pokegirls. There won't be a harem.


End file.
